


whatever

by Cloudnine101



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Crush, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Matt rolls to one side, and scowls. "You don't appreciate me," he says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foggy rolls his eyes. "No," he says, "and that's why I'm here, in the middle of the night. Gee, Foggy! You're such a great pal, Foggy! Thank you, Foggy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Foggy," Matt grouses. "Now gimme the sweets."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever

For a hospital, this place is actually really easy to break into. Sure, you have to be under five foot six and willing to squeeze into some pretty tight spaces, but it's not _so_ bad. Foggy's thought he'd have to crawl through the sewers, or something. All he's got to do is hide out in the supply closet for a couple of hours, and walk right back out.

Rubbing a sleeve across his nose, Foggy holds his breath, and nudges the door open. The lights are out - people trying to get to sleep, probably. It makes it harder to see. Foggy has to creep forward, one hand out in front.

Somebody's speaking, murmuring in their sleep. Foggy starts out of the way, but the lady's sleeping, and he doesn't wake her up, and then Matt's saying, "Foggy?"

Foggy smiles, and says, "Hey, buddy. You okay."

"Been better," Matt mumbles. "What're you doing here? They said you'd gone home."

"I thought you knew me better than that."

"You should get out," Matt says. "The nurses will be back any minute."

Foggy shakes his head. "Nuh-uh," he says. "Not when my best buddy's in here. No way."

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Foggy avoids Matt's legs.

Matt smiles. Foggy digs his fingernails into his palms. "What are you going to do? Beat them up?" Matt chuckles. "Doesn't seem like you."

Foggy shrugs. "I've got my cool judo moves," he says. "I can throw a punch."

"I don't think Patricia would appreciate it," Matt deadpans. "She didn't seem pleased when I tried."

Foggy blinks. "Tell me you didn't," he says.

Matt blushes. "No," she says. "But I wanted to." As he says it, his shoulders slump.

Foggy shrugs. "Sure. So did I, when she kicked me out. But I'm over it."

Matt sighs, long and deep. "That's the difference between us, Foggy," he says. "You're willing to forgive those who do you wrong. I - "

"She confiscated my dad's Tupperware," Foggy says. "If I could, I'd give her a medal. You didn't get any sandwiches, though."

Matt frowns. "Were you even _listening_?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Foggy says, and jostles him.

Matt rolls to one side, and scowls. "You don't appreciate me," he says.

Foggy rolls his eyes. "No," he says, "and that's why I'm here, in the middle of the night. Gee, Foggy! You're such a great pal, Foggy! Thank you, Foggy!"

"Thank you, Foggy," Matt grouses. "Now gimme the sweets."

Sighing ruefully, Foggy reaches for the bag and hands it over. Matt makes grabby hands, and then says, "Ah."

"You're gonna die of a sugar seizure before you turn twenty."

"Sugar seizure? Do those even exist?" Matt pops another sweet into his mouth, crunches, and swallows. "I bet they don't."

"They do so! My dad says - " Foggy breaks off. "Okay, maybe my dad isn't the best judge. But your dad would say so too!"

"My dad doesn't care about me," Matt says. "He wouldn't take me to the funfair. On my _birthday_. Which is only once a year, by the way."

"Ouch," Foggy winces, "but - he was probably just worried about you, or something. My dad says parents do everything for love, and - "

"Your dad's wr - _ow_! What was that for?"

"Insulting my dad," Foggy says. "And interrupting me."

"You'd finished speaking. The important bit, anyway."

"I'll hit your pain pump, and you'll pass out, and then you'll be sorry."

Matt's jaw tightens. "You wouldn't dare," he says.

"Would too," Foggy shoots back. "And you wouldn't be able to lift a finger. Literally."

Matt jiggles his cast, and then flinches. "That hurt," he says.

"Wow. No. Really?"

"Really," Matt intones, completely missing Foggy's sarcasm. "You're almost on my leg."

"My bad," Foggy says, and shifts away. "You're really stupid. You know that?"

"I was trying to help!" Matt hisses, leaning closer. His breath puffs on Foggy's cheek. "I told Stick that I could reach it. I promised." Settling back, he folds his arms over his chest.

"Stick?" Foggy bites his lip. "That guy gives me the creeps. What are you hanging round with him for? I thought we were gonna go to the cove together."

Matt sighs. He pats around, and finds Foggy's hand. "We were," he says, "only Stick asked me first, and I couldn't back out. He said he could make me run faster."

"By jumping out of a tree?" Foggy jerks back, away from Matt's warmth. "Yeah. Real smart, Matt."

Matt winces. "I am sorry," he says. "I was going to come find you after, only Stick said there was a foot hold, and - I missed it."

"Yeah," Foggy says, "or maybe there wasn't one. Geez, Matt! The guy's fruitloops!"

"He doesn't think my disability hinders me," Matt says, in a flat voice. "And besides, he's nice. We're going to go to the beach."

"The beach," Foggy echoes. "Matt, that's where _we_ go."

"I offered," Matt says. "I was going to show him all of our places."

"All of our places?" Foggy starts back. "Are you nuts? Those - those are secret! And you were going to give them to - to a dude called Stick! Who even calls himself that?"

"He's a good guy." Matt's chin dips down. "He said - we - I - you would - " And then Matt's quiet.

"He said I would what? He said I would _what_ , Matty?"

Matt bites his lip, and swallows. "He said," he says, voice a teeny little whisper, "that you'd like me more if I could run faster. He said you couldn't like someone who couldn't jump over some stupid logs."

Foggy's stomach churns. He's hot and cold. There's a sick feeling in his chest, like he's falling off something really, really high, except he's sitting still.

"Okay," he says, "that is not true. You're blind, Matt. I - you - it doesn't matter if you can't see them! What matters is that you don't fall out of a tree and break your legs!"

"Leg," Matt butts in, "and I'll be fine. Nothing rest won't heal."

"You should tell your dad about Stick," Foggy says. "Promise me, Matty."

Matt sighs. "But dad won't let me see him anymore."

"That's a good thing!"

"Please, Foggy. Don't do this. He was going to show me - tell me how to - I mean - "

"He was going to show you what? What could possibly be so important to you? I mean, come on! You're in hospital, and your mom's furious, and - "

"He was going to tell me how to get someone to like me, alright? That's what it is!"

"Oh," Foggy says, because there doesn't seem to be anything else to say. Matt's cheeks are bright read, and he's breathing heavily. " _Oh_. Well, congrats, I guess. And, err, good luck."

"Foggy," Matt says, but Foggy's going to his feet.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I mean, when you're better. I'll - you want more sugar, right? I've got you covered." Foggy forces a smile, but his stomach's churning, and his mouth's dry, and he can't keep it up. "Sugar high or no."

"Thanks," Matt says.

"Is she nice?" Foggy doesn't mean to say it - he just blurts it out. "I mean, this girl you like. She must be something special."

Matt gapes at him. His tongue peeks out. "Foggy," he says, "it's _you_."

"What," Foggy says. It isn't a question. His ears are ringing. He stares. Matt's cheeks are pinking.

"I like you," Matt says. "I thought you knew, and you didn't - you don't - "

"What," Foggy repeats. "Wait.  _You_ like _me_?"  

" - want to hurt my feelings, and it's fine, I can deal with it, because I get to be with you, and Stick said - but Foggy, this is brilliant. You like me _back_! You're always so kind, and so _good_ , Foggy, so I figured you just felt sorry for me, but we can actually be _together_ , and then, we, we can - "

Matt's hands begin to flap. 

"Hold it, hold it, hold you." Foggy holds up his hands. "Why?"

"Because you're _you_ ," Matt says, as though it's the simplest thing in the world. "And I love you. Foggy, it's great! You like me, and we can be together, and we, we can hold hands, and go out on the street, and I can come over to your place, can I come over to your place?"

"Duh," Foggy says.

Matt grins, gleaming, and faintly, Foggy wonders what he's got himself into. "Okay," he says, and then he leans forward, and presses his lips to Foggy's cheek. It's a quick, simply brush, but it leaves Foggy tingling. "So."

"Wow," Foggy says, and Matt takes his hand and squeezes it tight, tighter than tight. "Wow, Matt. This is - unexpected." 

"Great," Matt says. "Hey, have you even _seen_ Stick? He'll be so stoked! I mean, I'll have to break up the meetings, but - my dad'll go crazy, oh my gosh, I'd better tell mom first, she'll stop him from screaming too loud, he'll want to take photographs - how up are you for seeing my cousins? They're a bit crazy, but they'll love you. I promise."

Foggy tips the bag up, and finishes the rest of the packet. "Whatever you want," he says.

Matt beams. "This is gonna be awesome," he says. "Boyfriend. My boyfriend. Foggy Nelson, my boyfriend. Boyfriend of Matt Murdock. Can you believe it?"

"Sure can't," Foggy says, and leans back against the pillows. Matt's hands flicker out towards him, and Foggy catches one of them, heart fluttering in his chest. He presses a kiss to Matt's knuckles. "You were saying?" 

Matt flushes. "Shaddup," he says. 

Foggy grins. " _Boyfriend_ ," he says, and misses Matt's pillow by inches. "Ha! Who's the ninja now?" 

"Me," Matt says, and lunges. 

 

 

 

Patricia does find them, eventually - and, appropriately, she's horrified. 

Matt's parents, on the other hand, are _just absolutely thrilled, honey, when were you gonna tell us? Oh my gosh, your aunt'll want to hear about_ this - 


End file.
